


Yoga Is Good for the Soul (and Other Parts)

by swtalmnd



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Autofellatio, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Yoga, they got feels in my porn how dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: "Let's face it, this is not the worst thing you've caught me doing."Steve is the second person to catch Tony sucking his own dick, but his reaction is way more fun than Pepper's had been.





	Yoga Is Good for the Soul (and Other Parts)

**Author's Note:**

> Pure, unapologetic, pointless porn. Because sometimes you just have to.
> 
> Thanks to kate_the_reader for betaing, and QueenThayet for cheerreading!

"Oh my god you said you were doing yoga!" yelled Steve, covering his eyes and trying to forget what he'd just seen. Unfortunately, Tony's naked, well, everything was now branded in his brain for life. Even less fortunately, his libido was happily cataloging not only the sight of Tony sucking his own cock, but the strength and flexibility it required, not to mention the gorgeous curve of his ass above it. Tony had been flipped ass over teakettle, balls hanging down into his face, one hand bracing himself and the other around the shaft of his not-insubstantial dick, the head of which had popped out of Tony's wet, red mouth at the interruption.

"Why do you think I _do_ yoga, Bomb Pop?" asked Tony, sounding considerably less embarrassed than Steve thought he should be.

"Are you decent?" asked Steve, trying desperately to avoid the topic.

Tony chuckled. "If it's any consolation, you're not the first person who's caught me doing that, though Pepper panicked a lot less." There was a rustle of cloth and then he said, "Junk's covered, you can unveil your virgin eyes now."

"I'm not a virgin," said Steve, daring to look over at Tony. He'd slipped on a pair of actual yoga pants and nothing else, but since they were skin tight and pale lavender they left basically nothing to Steve's memory-supplemented imagination. Especially since Tony was still hard. Erection aside, Tony's thighs were muscular, shoulders broad, body wiry and strong in a way Steve rarely let himself think about.

Steve was aware that he was staring.

"Well, next time you can have JARVIS announce you, and you won't walk in on anything you don't wanna see," said Tony, striding with enviable smoothness over to the coffee machine, moving as easily as if he wasn't sporting some prominent wood. "Now, unless you're gonna help me finish my private yoga session, could we move it along?"

Steve closed his eyes and took a deep breath, willing his own dick to behave. "I wanted to see if you were interested in sparring once you got warmed up from your yoga," he said, hearing regret in every word. "I really didn't think you were doing... That. I'm not sure I really knew that was possible."

"You can't suck yourself?" asked Tony, like it was a totally reasonable question. "You're definitely big enough, don't give me that look, I have all your physical data on file for doing the suits. Gotta make sure no damage comes to the future of America there." He was posing against the counter while coffee brewed, arms across his bare chest and erection still unflagging.

Steve was a little impressed at Tony's powers of concentration. Or stamina. Or something.

"Why does anybody know that?" asked Steve, pained. "It's not like I run around in uniform in that state."

Tony snorted. "Figures you've never had the 'I almost died' battle boner," he said, shaking his head. "You're too pure for your own good, Spangles. And unless you're gonna let me dirty you up, I'll be down to spar after I take care of business."

Steve sighed deeply, already regretting the question he was about to ask. "Why do you even bother with that?"

"Narcissist, remember?" said Tony cheerfully. "It's like a 69 but with no one to please but myself. Plus, it's not like I get a lot of action since," he tapped the arc reactor demonstratively, "my little body modification."

Tony turned and poured himself some coffee, and Steve found his mouth moving without his brain's permission when Tony raised the cup to his lips. "Stop."

"Why?" asked Tony, making one of those expressions that always said so much without words, though he put the drink down.

Steve swallowed, licked his lips, and walked forward. "Can I, um. I'd like to kiss you?"

Tony's eyes narrowed and then a wicked grin spread across that mobile mouth. "You want to taste," he said, smug as anything. "All right, bicurious it is. C'mere." He slid his hands up Steve's chest and tilted his face up in invitation.

Steve found his hands at Tony's waist, feeling sweaty skin and soft fabric, and he fit their mouths together as best he could. Tony took his awkwardness in stride, going on tiptoes and taking over. He coaxed Steve's tongue out to taste the salt and hint of bitterness, the musk of skin and sex that lingered where Tony'd had himself, his own cock, in his mouth. Steve made a little noise and felt the last tinkling shards of his denial fall away as he pulled Tony in, pressing the length of their bodies together and finding the sensation more arousing than any straight man could be expected to. "Bisexual, I think," said Steve, his voice as rough as Tony's goatee.

Tony smirked. "Care to field test it?" he offered, shamelessly rubbing himself against Steve's hip, pushing his stomach into Steve's undeniable erection. "I'm a very flexible guy in a lot of ways, good for a test drive on that brand-new orientation you're trying out there."

"I suppose I could swap one sort of sparring for another," said Steve, dipping down for another of Tony's talented kisses. He tried to give as good as he got this time and Tony seemed happy to lead by example until they were both panting and needy.

Tony nipped at his jaw. "J, keep the coffee warm and lock everyone out. I've got a few lessons to impart to our good Captain."

"Only a few?" asked Steve, letting Tony back him toward the bedroom, grinning now that he could replay those mental images without flinching away, thinking about how gorgeous Tony's body had looked even in that silly pose.

Tony chuckled. "One day at a time, Cap." His lips were soft against Steve's for a brief moment before he darted ahead to get the door. He dropped his yoga pants and crawled, naked and shameless, up to the head of the big bed, where he struck a pose of perfect confidence, ankles crossed and arms behind his head. "I figured you'd want to fuck me today."

"Well, now I do," said Steve, once he got his brain to comprehend English again after that show. "And you should call me Steve for this, Tony."

Tony gave him a very hot look, grinning as he raised one leg in a teasing sort of offer. "Well, Steve, have you ever done anal before?"

Steve felt his cheeks flaming hot all over again. "No?" 

Tony stayed in his half-coy pose, apparently completely relaxed in front of Steve despite having his dick on display. It occurred to Steve that Tony might actually be more worried about having the arc reactor on display, but that thought was derailed when Tony asked, "Do you know how it all goes?"

"Uh, if it's different than girls, no," said Steve. He rubbed the back of his neck and then asked, "Is that a problem?"

"Nope." Tony sat up and held a hand out, beckoning. "Get that shirt off and get in bed. I didn't expect you to know everything, but part of teaching is knowing where to start."

Steve stripped completely, figuring it was his turn to show some commitment to the proceedings. Tony's grin came back in force and he relaxed into the bed, making a show of it as his eyes roamed over every inch of Steve's body.

"They really did make you perfect, didn't they?" said Tony, eyes crinkling with mischief. "Every single inch."

Steve hadn't thought he could blush more, but apparently that was just wishful thinking as his face flamed hotter. "That, uh. That's not from the serum."

"Well, damn. No wonder Aunt Peggy wanted to climb you like a very small tree," said Tony with a laugh.

Steve gasped in shock. "She did not tell you that."

Tony smirked. "She really did, when I was heading off to college too young for my own good and afraid of being the only virgin at MIT. She wanted me to understand that the little guys have their own sort of appeal, to the people that bother to look." Tony moved forward to grab Steve's hand and tug him back, onto the bed and onto himself. "Fuck, that's a good feeling."

Steve pressed his forehead into Tony's and breathed him in, clean skin and sex and the very tasteful assortment of scented products that had become sort of a signature to Steve, the same way Clint always smelled of dog and gun oil and old socks. But better, so much better with all that skin beneath him, with the hard edge of the arc reactor against Steve's chest serving as a sharp reminder that Tony had a lot more to lose here than Steve did. "It feels really good," he agreed, leaning in for another heady kiss. "You look so good, Tony."

"We've always been good together, when we weren't being really bad." Tony's hands were roaming over Steve's skin, touches possessive, calluses a scrape he could just barely feel even with his enhanced senses.

"This is good," said Steve, as firmly as he could manage when his hips were moving of their own accord, rutting his cock into the sweat-slick curve of Tony's hip. "I want this."

"Me, too," said Tony, no trace of his usual cockiness left as he pulled Steve down into another kiss. 

Steve lost himself in it, trusting his own strength to keep him from crushing the arc reactor and then finding his own breath stolen by the mental image of Tony on top, riding him with his lungs safe and his body on display, both of them lit by nothing but blue. 

"JARVIS, lights to 20%," said Steve, kissing Tony hungrily after, holding him close. He rolled them over and shifted Tony's legs so he was straddling Steve's hips, spread wide and looking more than a little lust-addled. "I want to see your light instead."

The look Tony gave him was hot in an entirely different way, and it took a moment for him to do a little showman's flourish, arms out and body on display, back arched and head up, eyes cast down to Steve's face hungrily. "What you see is what you get, Steve."

"I want all of you," said Steve, his voice hoarse and the words escaping before he'd even half thought them as anything more than a sure of pure greed. He wanted Tony, not just a fuck or a lesson or an experiment, but for his friend to be his lover, too, to be _his_.

"You've got me, sugar pie." Tony sounded uncertain as he leaned in and pressed soft kisses to Steve's mouth, a little shiver going through him. It made Steve want to wrap him in seventeen blankets and feed him hot chocolate, to make him as warm inside and out as he was making Steve.

"Are you cold?" he asked, though he could tell from Tony's expression it was a dumb question. "I mean, on top."

"You're hot enough all by yourself," said Tony, leaning down for a kiss, draping all that naked skin over Steve's skin, the arc reactor a warm press that felt alive in an entirely different way against him, like a second heartbeat that needed just as much care as the original. Maybe more.

Steve kissed him again and again, cataloguing the kisses, soft and firm, slick and hot, deep and chaste and everything in between. Dozens of kisses while he ran his huge hands over Tony and felt the life in him, felt the weight of all his years and traumas and heroics, more scars that Steve had expected and yet he knew there were even more he couldn't see. "I'm going to take care of you," said Steve.

Tony chuckled. "That's my line," he teased, but he'd relaxed all over again, lost some of the showman persona and let Steve a layer deeper, closer to the Tony that lived alone inside his skin in a whole tower full of people. "I want you in me."

"I want that, too," said Steve, sliding his big hands up Tony's strong thighs to cup the ass he could admit now he'd been very aware of since basically the moment they'd met. He took a few moments to just fondle shamelessly, feeling the shape and give, the texture of soft skin against his palms, the strong muscle and plush layer of fat that gave it such perfect roundness. "I really love your ass."

Tony pushed back into his hands, chuckling with a slight edge of hysteria. "I'd say it's my best feature, but we all know that's my brain," he said, giving Steve a hungry kiss. "I am in love with every bit of you but your hands are very high on the list right now."

"Why do I think I already know what's number one?" said Steve, trying for wry and ending up breathless and a little smug. He rocked up into Tony, his own dick sliding against Tony's balls and cock in a deliberate tease.

Tony huffed out a laugh and kissed him deeply. "You always were an excellent strategist," he said. He took a deep breath, and got his teacher voice back on. "So with anal, you've gotta use lube, and with a dick like yours, you'll have to relax me before I'm ready for the big event."

"I like fingering," said Steve, "and I'm real oral. Um. If that's a thing, you know, these days?"

Tony huffed a laugh. "You can put your mouth anywhere you want, as long as you're careful around the edges of the arc." He tapped the glass again, the gesture less nervous and almost fond this time. "Mouths are dirty and I'm not a super-healer."

"I'll be careful with all of you, Tony," said Steve, feeling himself practically swoon with affection for this man. "Your arc reactor and what it's protecting, too."

Tony huffed and kissed him tenderly. "Asshole. Bringing feelings into my sex."

Steve laughed, feeling some tightness ease when it became clear that Tony meant the opposite of what he'd said. It'd taken Steve ages to learn to decipher him, but now that he could hear what Tony meant, he felt like it had been worth learning a whole new kind of language. "You like me and you know it," he shot back, giving Tony's ass a squeeze. "You liii~iiike me."

Tony buried his face in Steve's neck and cracked up, whole body shaking with laughter. "You are such a fucking troll, Steve Rogers. If only America knew what kind of Captain they had."

"They'd make me better t-shirts," said Steve. He let his fingers drift curiously, now that Tony had curled himself compactly onto Steve's chest and stomach, putting all the interesting new bits within reach. Tony's skin was so soft everywhere, and Steve wondered if he'd get to rub him sometime with whatever it was that made him smell and feel so good. He had a light dusting of little hairs, crinkly and intriguing, and then Steve brushed his fingers over the wrinkled entrance and felt it twitch and move.

"You sure you wanna go there, big boy?" teased Tony, a smile in his voice, in the kiss he gave Steve a moment later. "I might not let you go once I've had America's finest."

"I'd be okay with that," said Steve, his voice breathless, reverent. He'd always felt this way about sex, like he was being allowed to share something so private, so personal, even if it was just a fumble in the first place they could find privacy. With Tony it felt like so much more, like he was finally getting the whole package instead of just a glimpse under the wrapping. 

Tony chuckled and kissed him again. "I want to keep kissing you and I also want to get this show on the road," he said with an adorable pout. "Why do you only have one mouth?"

"I don't think either of us wants to think about the alternatives," said Steve, unable to hold back a chuckle. He should have known Tony would be full of weird ideas even in the bedroom. "I don't mind taking our time." He kissed him again in demonstration, warm, teasing pecks that made those brown eyes crinkle up in delight.

"Noted," said Tony, relaxing even more, staying curled up enough that Steve could still reach whatever he wanted to touch. 

Steve used his left hand to keep petting Tony's skin while the right explored that fascinating crease, fingertips finding all the ways the skin felt different, all the places this became that became another thing, hips and thighs and balls and ass. He kept finding himself with both hands wrapped firmly around Tony's asscheeks while one middle finger teased that twitchy little hole, every time he got too lost in kissing to concentrate on what he was doing elsewhere. He was so, so hard, wet against their stomachs and Tony's cock, but Tony didn't seem to mind having been just as hard for even longer, so Steve told his dick to wait its turn.

Eventually Tony sighed and pulled away. "All right, Old Glory, time to get this show on the road before you set off your fireworks early," he teased. "Want me to suck you while you lick me, or you want to just go to town all on your own? Lube's edible and you've got super-immunity, so you can do whatever you want down there. Uh, within reason."

"I'll take that under advisement," said Steve, smirking into the next kiss. He thought about the faces he'd seen Tony make at certain displays of Steve's strength, and gathered Tony close with one arm, hand braced on that delightful ass. "Hold tight, kitten."

"I am not-" began Tony, spluttering, but it turned into a soft, hot whimper when Steve flipped them over again, manhandling Tony like an actual kitten to get him laid out on the bed under Steve again. "Fuck."

"I knew you liked that," said Steve, grinning and pleased with himself. "Where's the lube, kitten? Once I go down, I don't want to come up for air for a while."

"You're gonna be the death of me, but what a way to go," said Tony, flailing a hand in the general direction of his bedside table.

Steve was amused to find a whole drawer full of sex stuff, and he made a mental note of what he could see while grabbing the bottle of lube, the same brand that Tony had put in Steve's bedroom that first week. "Tony, I want to know how to use all this stuff on you," he said, making a silent promise to both of them not to give up on Tony until they'd used every item in the drawer. Every time Tony tried to push him away, Steve would protest that they hadn't used the purple thing yet, or whatever that weird white plastic doodad was, and he had no doubt that Tony would be distracted by the heady combination of knowing more than Steve did and getting laid. 

"I could also use some of it on you," said Tony, but squirming happily. "Get a nice fat toy in you and teach you to suck yourself while it's in there, maybe."

"That'd work, too," agreed Steve readily, despite the rapidly-shrinking part of him that wanted to die of mortification at the very idea. Tony sucking himself had been hot enough to break through his own denial, so he could hardly deprive Tony of a similar view. "Maybe sometime I can be in you while you, uh, do that."

"We could even finish that way today," said Tony with a smirk. "If you think you can last that long."

"The serum didn't make it bigger, but it sure helped with stamina," said Steve, challenging Tony right back. "I could go all night."

Tony chuckled, holding up his hands in defeat. "I can't, two a night's probably my limit these days, but I'm happy to assist you in exploring that stamina sometime."

"For now, I just wanna make you feel good," said Steve. He kissed Tony and slid down his body, looking up at him from between his legs, giving his best innocent look just to burn the image in Tony's brain forever. "You'll let me, won't you?"

"Fuck, yeah," agreed Tony. He reached down and hooked his hands behind his knees, folding himself in half, presenting everything right there for Steve in a way that made Steve's breath catch and brain short out just a little. 

Fortunately, Steve's instincts knew just what to do, and he moved in and cupped that ass in both his hands, supporting Tony's back, and then buried his face between those cheeks and started licking. He lost himself in the give and take of it, action and reaction, mouth and fingers working Tony's ass. He took the time to explore Tony's balls and cock, hips and thighs, and true to his word Tony didn't protest the slow pace at all. His dick was so red and wet, so hard and Steve couldn't help but want to feel what it would be like to swallow another man down, to swallow Tony down. 

He had two big fingers buried in Tony and he kissed up the length of Tony's cock. "If you come, can I still have you?"

"Yeah, yes, fuck, please," Tony babbled, all his cocksure attitude worn away lick by lick. "I'll need a minute after, but not too long. Fuck, you're going to feel huge, Steve, please, please."

"Of course, Tony." Steve's tone was soft, reassuring, the name barely making it out before Steve got his mouth onto Tony again. He wasn't sure when he'd completely stopped being weirded out by having sex with a man but he was very happy to have Tony's pretty cock filling up his throat, the taste of musk and sex and come filling his senses. He moved his head and hand in tandem, fingertips finding that little bump inside again and stroking, caressing it, feeling all around and pleasuring Tony inside and out.

Tony let himself go completely, now that he didn't have to hold back for Steve. He let his head fall back, hands clutching at the bedspread, mouth open and everything lit by the blue glow of the reactor. That familiar sight grounded Steve entirely in reality despite the strangeness of sucking Tony Stark's dick, of fingering Iron Man's ass, and he moaned at the shot of desire those thoughts sent through him. Something about that moan set off Tony's orgasm, shaking him apart from fingertips to toes, his cock pulsing in Steve's mouth as he spurted and Steve hung on for dear life and swallowed.

"Holy fuck," said Tony, flopping back against the pillows with his arms out to either side, knees splayed, the reactor's light making shadows move as his chest rose and fell with harsh breaths. "Just. Wow. How have you possibly not sucked a dick before this and are still that good?"

"Enthusiasm for the subject matter," teased Steve, glowing at the praise. "I told you, I've always loved, you know. Giving pleasure like this, with my mouth."

Tony stroked over Steve's sweaty hair with one shaky hand. "I can see that, yeah." His smile was fond, just as shaky as his touch, and just about the sweetest thing Steve had ever seen. "You are officially welcome to pleasure me whenever you like, outside of battle. Debriefings are totally fair game, though."

Steve cracked up, curling himself around Tony's lower body, his fingers still buried inside and, if the answering gasp was any indication, perhaps moving a bit more than he'd intended. "I am not, not ever, oh my god, Tony."

Tony smirked and gave Steve's bangs a little tug. "Come up here and kiss me, and then get that cock where it belongs."

"Is this where it belongs?" asked Steve, twitching his fingers. He'd meant for the question to be more sass, more flirting, but it had emerged plaintive and hopeful. He tried to cover it up by kissing Tony senseless, but Tony pulled back just enough to speak.

"Yeah, Steve. This is where you belong."

There was more kissing and a little bit of fumbling, and then Steve was pushing into Tony's body, watching himself vanish inside Tony's ass, and he couldn't have agreed more. He belonged here, giving and taking pleasure, watching Tony's expression melt into ecstasy while his cock hardened all over again just from being filled.

"Fuck, that is a dick to write home about," said Tony, once Steve was fully seated. Tony's hands began to roam over Steve's body, touching curiously now that the deed was done. Or in progress, anyway. "Not that the rest of you isn't, fuck me."

"That's the plan," said Steve, raising one eyebrow and giving the smallest of thrusts forward, not really having any deeper to go so much as shifting their connection. Tony's body was hot, tight, and every single thing about sex dialed up almost overwhelmingly. It felt good to see Tony just as undone.

Tony made another small, surprised sound and grabbed onto the nearest part of Steve for dear life. "Fuck, again."

Steve shifted, changing the angle so he could really control every motion, and Tony's grip shifted so he was hanging onto Steve's pecs. "That's it, sweetheart, hang on," teased Steve, hands curling around Tony's hips, finding that magnificent ass. He pulled out slowly, holding Tony's body still beneath him, pushing back in just as slow and drawing a low, ragged moan from both of them.

"Again," demanded Tony, pinching Steve's nipples hard enough to make the next thrust judder with startled pleasure.

That started a push and pull of Steve's strength versus Tony's controlling nature, Steve's desire to please his partner versus Tony's need to show off his prowess, the two of them tugging each other to greater heights. Steve let himself get lost in it, a little, enough that he was close to the edge a lot faster than he'd intended, lured in by the sweet grasp of Tony's body and the wicked pinch and caress of Tony's clever hands.

"Gonna fill me twice?" asked Tony hoarsely. 

Steve couldn't even be embarrassed that it had shown on his face, in his voice, and he nodded, biting his lip. "Can I? Once like this and once while you suck yourself?" He felt dirty for asking but it didn't matter because Tony's yes was all he needed to hear to wash away every bit of doubt, the need and want in Tony's voice worth any amount of embarrassment.

Steve locked his gaze to Tony's, held it right up until he couldn't anymore, until his eyes rolled up in his head and he came so hard he thought he might faint, if that was a thing he could still do.

Steve didn't collapse so much as gently fold himself down over his lover. Tony let go of Steve's chest to catch him, enfold him into an origami moment of tenderness and quiet after the frantic need of the past however long.

"I've gotcha, Steve," murmured Tony, kissing Steve's temple, across one cheekbone, and finding his mouth. 

"Yeah, you do," said Steve, kissing back, letting himself wallow in it. Tony'd said he would let Steve try to keep him and right then it felt like that was true, like Steve would always be welcome in Tony's arms, Tony's bed, Tony's body.

That last thought sent another jolt of lust down to his cock, which reminded him that he had no refractory period to speak of and Tony still hadn't come in his own mouth for Steve's enjoyment. Which helped the lust right along, thinking about Tony willing to do that for him to see, for him to feel.

"I see you're already back in action," huffed Tony, when Steve's hips gave a reflexive thrust.

Steve kissed him again. "You really don't mind that I want to be in you while you do that?"

Tony didn't make him say it, at least, though there was a look in his eye that boded ill for Steve's future ability to dodge the words that seem to stick in some weird, old-fashioned reflex that he'd begun to hate. "I love that you think it's sexy instead of pathetic, and I love that you're curious and want to have interesting new weird kinds of sex with me."

"I love that you're letting me," said Steve, kissing him again with a lot more warm feeling mixed in with the heat this time. "I want to try every weird thing you can come up with and more, and you're not gonna be rid of me until we do."

Tony huffed a laugh and made one of those faces that said so many more things than the words that went with it. "If you say so, I mean, who am I to doubt the word of a national icon with his dick up my ass?"

"You love my dick up your ass," said Steve, blushing all through it but confident enough that this, at least, was proven fact. He gave a few exploratory thrusts, feeling the differences now that he'd filled Tony up with his come once, now that he was on his second round. 

Tony clung close, face buried in Steve's neck this time. "Fuck, I really do." He shivered, body clenching tight, and pulled Steve in for a very long, very hot kiss. "If you want another position, we should do it soon because I'm getting close."

Steve groaned at the thought, kissing Tony hard. "You like it that much?" he blurted, looking into Tony's face for confirmation.

Tony laughed and kissed him again. "Yes, you idiot, of course I do. Have you seen you? You're fucking amazing, and gentle and careful and considerate, plus your dick is a national treasure. Now let's get this show on the road."

Tony gave him instructions and went through the logistics out loud in a way that shouldn't have been hot, and in the end Steve stayed basically where he was while Tony folded himself in half, legs behind his own shoulders and Steve's weight keeping them there. It was Steve who took Tony in hand and aimed, pushed Tony's cock past those lips and into his mouth, but they both moaned when it happened.

Steve was pretty sure he'd be seeing that image in his dreams for years.

They took another moment to make sure everything was working well enough, nothing of Tony's strained or wrenched, though Steve could tell this put the arc reactor in a weird position and he resolved to get Tony off as soon as possible. Steve pulled out and started fucking into him, the angle awkward but not too difficult when you had thigh muscles that didn't know the meaning of tired. Tony made a noise of surprise when Steve drove back into him somewhat ungently, but his eyelids fluttered shut and he started sucking himself properly, tongue and lips working while Steve's thrusts moved him in and out of his own mouth.

Steve watched Tony's face, stroked Tony's cock and thrust in Tony's ass, and tried very hard not to be the first one over the edge despite every single input to his enhanced senses filled with Tony's pleasure, and his own. Even his mouth was filled with the taste and scent of Tony, salt sea tang with every panted breath. Tony fell apart while Steve watched, until he opened his mouth on a gasp and Steve got to watch as his cock pulsed over his tongue, his lips, again and again until he whimpered and uncurled.

Steve helped him, soothing him with kisses that tasted familiar after only one dose, addictive and bitter as coffee. "I've got you, Tony, that was so good, you're so gorgeous, sweetheart," babbled Steve, hips still helplessly thrusting into Tony's shivering, clenching body.

"Yes, fuck, so good, Steve, Steve." Tony mumbled between kisses, between breaths, and Steve shifted and moved them back, laid Tony out so he could arch and gasp and writhe on Steve's cock. "Come in me, come on, fuck, please."

"Gonna, gotta, hottest, Tony, you're so." Steve couldn't seem to manage an entire sentence or even a complete thought, but his body knew what to do and it wasn't long before orgasm burst through him, out of him and into Tony's fragile, welcoming body. Steve groaned and curled over him, kissing him frantically, kissing around the arc reactor, and shifting to listen to Tony's heart beating in his chest, to the hum of the reactor and the soft susurrus of breath.

"I am indeed so," said Tony, sprawled beneath him in a puddle of limbs. "You, yourself, are also."

Steve snorted. "Can't stop being a smartass for two seconds," he said, kissing his fond way up Tony's chest to his mouth, tasting him all over again. He made his face go serious for a moment, met Tony's eyes, and said, "Tony, I need to tell you." He paused for dramatic effect. "I think I like men."

Tony cracked up with him, the motion of their laughter pushing Steve out of Tony's body. They shared kisses and giggles and quiet for longer than Steve had thought possible, so he wasn't surprised when it was Tony that broke the silence.

"Ugh, okay, that was great while it lasted but now I'm disgusting." He pushed at Steve gently, and Steve went.

"Neither of us is exactly fresh as a daisy," agreed Steve, sitting back and looking, fascinated, as his come leaked out of Tony's pink hole. "I, uh. We should shower or I'm gonna overstep with that oral thing."

Tony huffed out a laugh. "Next time," he said, scooting off the bed. "Creampie me before I'm down for the count."

Steve turned beet red and followed Tony into the bathroom and the huge, hedonistic marvel of a shower. "I'll, uh, do that."

Tony pulled him in for a deep, sweet kiss, hand playing up the length of Steve's hardening cock. "Let me clean you up and suck you off, and we'll have a nap before dinner, yeah?"

Steve swallowed and nodded. "That sounds nice," he said, thinking of all that skin and how three orgasms might not be enough to get him to sleep.

Tony just chuckled. "Don't worry, super soldier, I can get you off as many times as you need to sleep."

Steve kissed him hard, red all the way to his toes, it felt like. "I believe you. You are, after all, a genius."

Tony smirked. "Fuck yeah, I am."


End file.
